


The Meaning was Clear

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara over hears the last thing she wants to hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning was Clear

She'd seen the body and understood. She didn't need Catherine tell her how strong the resemblance was. It was eerie enough without having others say it too.

It was Grissom's words to the doctor that brought the greatest revelation. He talked about wanting the life "she" offered. About how he'd declined it, because they worked together.

He rebuffed her advances, refused her invitations, but he'd never said it in so many words before. Now he had and the hope she held that he would change his mind and not deny their feelings any longer faded as the suspect walked out the door.


End file.
